I'll be your guardian angel!
by bookworm1519
Summary: The only sounds I could hear where the thump of a body hitting the cold ground and my breathing. Looking up from the ground I turned to see who the body belonged too, who had just saved my life...  ON TEMPORARY HOLD  !
1. Chapter 1 The end is where it all starts

Chapter 1: The End is where it all starts.

Draco's POV:

Spells were being shot in every direction, red and green lights were flashing before my eyes, bodies falling to the ground, as the life that once seized them ebbed away.

Victims of both the light and dark were being lost, and it made me question my decision, it made me realize that this was it, this was war and the outcome would initially determine the fall or rise of the wizarding world.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts as a high pitched and creepy cackle echoed around the ground of my former school Hogwarts.

I knew who that sound belonged too, I had often heard it from when I was a little boy to the near adult I was now.

Without a second thought, I was running towards the place the sound came from, running towards my aunt would be, running towards Bellatrix Lestrange.

When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I knew I shouldn't off, for I saw my friend Blaise on the ground convulsing and spitting up blood, I felt sick and didn't know what to do, I started to panic but that's when a cool hand touched my shoulder.

Turning round I was met with the chocolate brown orbs of Hermione Granger, too say I was confused was an understatement. Granger obviously saw my confusion through my eyes before sending a sad smile my way.

She slowly walked over to where Blaise laid and knelt down, I saw her eyes close as she drew out her wand and her mouth moved quickly as she whispered a spell.

A yellow glow started to surround Blaise, as Hermione chanted yet she did not stop until Blaise's body had stopped convulsing, when he had he looked much more peaceful and comfortable.

Hermione then stood up, nodded to me and then took off running back into the battle, dodging and casting spells as she went.

My respect grew for the Mudblood, even thought we were on different sides of the battle, she wouldn't let anyone suffer, bloody Gryffindor, but he was thankful, and she had saved his only friend.

I walked over to Blaise and sat down, deciding I would talk to him.

"You know Blaise, were going to be okay, No matter what happens, and were always have each other because we are brothers, even if it's not by blood"

I could feel my eyes tearing up as I looked at Blaise's broken body next to me but suddenly Blaise tried to speak, It was a whisper and I had to strain to hear it yet when I heard what he said, it was louder than everything else around me.

"Mate you know it's not going to be okay, i'm as good as dead, I can feel it, i'm fading away but much more peacefully thanks to that Gryffindor... Draco, we are brothers no matter what, so please listen to me... Do the RIGHT thing! "

And that was when I heard Blaise take his final breath and that broke me, the tears finally escaped and I let my cold heart feel.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a feeling

Chapter 2: A feeling

Hermione's POV:

Whilst running and dodging many spells that were sent my way, all I could think about was Malfoy. My enemy, who I had just helped, well I saved his friend, but why?

"Hermione! Duck"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Ron's voice, just in time to see the curse heading my way. Dodging it in time, I hurried over to where Ron was.

As soon as I was within reach he pulled me into a tight embrace before he stepped back and watched me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay? Hermione you need to be careful, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you!"

A spread of warmth flooded through me, as I heard the love and concern in Ron's voice, i smiled at him and kissed his cheek before whispering...

"I'll be careful, now you stay safe!"

Then I set off again, leaving a more determined Ron Behind but that's when I saw it, a flash of platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, I knew it was Malfoy.

I don't know why but something in my gut told me too follow him so I did, trying to be quiet I followed his path through the trees down by the lake, when i heard the heart wrenching sob fill the air.

Malfoy must have heard it too as he set off towards where the sound came from.

Not caring that I wasn't being quiet anymore I ran as quickly as I could the same way that Malfoy had gone. I came to an abrupt stop, Malfoy was but 20 yards in front of me, unfortunately I had snapped quite a few twigs when I came to stop and I saw Malfoy begin to turn around, I knew if I didn't do something quickly I'd be caught, so I did the only thing I could think off, I hid behind a tree.

When Malfoy was fully turned around and now facing in my direction, I knew he couldn't see me yet he was being very cautious with his wand at the ready and his eyes alert.

When he thought no one was there he turned back the way he was headed and went to go forward when he stopped.

He had spotted the source of the heart wrenching sob.

I peered out from around the tree and the scene I saw rooted me to the stop and clenched my heart; Dean Thomas was cradling a lifeless Parvarti, tears running down his cheeks as he looked down at her.

Nobody other than Gryffindors new that Dean and Parvarti were a close nit item, before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face for the loss of a dear friend and for the pain Dean must off been feeling.

Just at that moment Dean threw back his head towards the sky and screamed "why?"

For once in my life I was lost on what to do!


	3. Chapter 3 Do the right thing!

Chapter 3: do the right thing!

Draco's POV:

I felt the atmosphere change and new Dean had spotted me, sadness had been replaced with revenge and tension.

With deans eyes trained on me, I watched as he grabbed for his wand and started towards me, his determination growing in every step he took.

I reached for my wand but before I could even grab it, Dean's wand was at my throat, His eyes cold and full of hatred, it surprised me to find such a dark emotion in a Gryffindors eye.

"You did this!" he cried, pointing to a still parvarti.

I was confused at what he was implying, I hadn't killed her but then realization dawned on me... he meant the death eaters and the dark side.

Out of nowhere I felt this bubbling feeling of anger rising to the surface, I had done nothing!

"I've done nothing! So shut your mouth, you good for nothing low life!"

I shouted, suddenly losing control of my emotions I shoved him with all I had.

All of a sudden it grew quiet and I and dean just faced each other both seething, a sound then caught my attention it came from my left.

The sound of someone clapping.

Emerging from the trees that surround us, came my father a smirk settled into his features. He came up to me and clamped a hand on my shoulder, I flinched yet he took no notice or just didn't realize.

"Draco, my boy! Finish this, his is below us, he is filth! Kill him... NOW!"

My father's tone was cold and emotionless as he spoke those words to me; I raised my wand poised to take action, when what Blaise had said flashed in my mind.

"Mate you know it's not going to be okay, i'm as good as dead, I can feel it, i'm fading away but much more peacefully thanks to that Gryffindor... Draco, we are brothers no matter what, so please listen to me... Do the RIGHT thing! "

"Do the RIGHT thing!"

It kept echoing in my mind and wouldn't stop, clutching my head I groaned in frustration and in pain.

My father pulled me upright and slapped me.

"Do it now Draco! Or are you too weak!

"No farther I won't and neither will you!"

I heard a gasp behind me and I knew it was Dean, but I couldn't do anything for him right now, I was a little preoccupied.


	4. Chapter 4 Will this be the end?

Chapter 4: Will this be the end?

Draco's POV:

"You worthless son of a bitch! You were always weak and useless. Can you do anything right? NO. I'm surprised you're still even alive, you lack some many skills!"

He laughed frantically before continuing...

"Couldn't kill Dumbledore, couldn't kill a worthless, good for nothing wizard. You are NOT my Son and certainly not a Death eater! You've sealed your fate like him..." He pointed behind me to Dean.

"Goodbye Draco!"

Before I could even process the little speech he had delivered, I heard the words I never thought I would hear directed at me by my own father. I heard the words that scared me the most.

"Avada Kedavra"

Lucius Malfoy, my own father had sent the killing curse at me and yet here I was rooted to the spot, I knew I needed to move but my body wouldn't obey my minds instructions. It then hit me I was going to die.

I started to count from 10 in my head;

1.

2.

3.

4.

I saw movement out the corner of my eye.

5.

6.

The movement was now closer and I could hear footsteps yet I could still not move.

7.

8.

9.

In that last second I felt myself being pushed to the ground, that's when the last number was counted.

10.

The only sounds I could hear where the thump of a body hitting the cold ground and my breathing. Looking up from the ground I turned to see who the body belonged too, who had just saved my life...


	5. Chapter 5 You're a good person

Chapter 5: You're a good person

Draco's POV:

Curly cinnamon hair and chocolate brown orbs, were the features that screamed 'I'm Hermione granger' as I looked upon my hero.

Hermione Granger the girl I had taunted for 6 years, the girl I made cry, the girl I always hated, had just saved my life.

Hermione's Pov:

I don't know why, but I had such a strong feeling, I had to save Malfoy. No matter what if meant for me, it had to be done!

So when I saw the curse heading his way and him not making a move, I decided to act; I ran as fast as I could to his frozen form and pushed him down, I felt the curse skim my arm yet I knew it didn't matter, it had hit and I was going to die.

So when the blackness didn't come I was confused, I thought if it hit you, you'd die instantly but for me that was not the case.

Suddenly I felt the feeling in my toes begin to disappear and that's when it came to me, I was being given time, even if it wasn't long.

Hearing shouts around me, I tried to open my eyes but found I couldn't. I felt so tired and weak, it was annoying the hell out of me but I couldn't help it.

"Wwwhhyyyyyy?"

That shout pierced though all the noise around me and it belonged to a very familiar person... Draco Malfoy, I actually felt something for him in that instant that he shouted out, he seemed so lost, confused... I bet he had a million questions running through his head and wanted answers.

Well who was I not to reply, but just as I went to try to reach him, I heard the cold sneering voice of his father.

"A mudblood to the rescue, well that is a surprise... Too weak to even die on your own, always relying on someone else, you are pathetic! Too bad she died in vain because who is here to jump in front of my curse this time? No one is who"

His speech was followed by manic laughter which was very close to that of Bellatrix Lestrange, but was cut shot.

"Petrificus Totalus"

His body hit the ground with a thud; he had been petrified and would stay like that for a while. I was surprised I thought that I was sure to hear an unforgivable curse leave Malfoy's lips.

Silence –

Then the same question was repeated and this time I took no time in answering...

"Malfoy"

It came out quieter than what I expected, it was practically a whisper yet I knew he would have heard it and that's when I felt myself being lifted up, and before I Knew it I was laid down again in a more comfortable position.

This time when I tried to open my eyes, they obeyed and when they finally adjusted to the surroundings I noticed the grey orbs of Malfoy, staring down at me, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I slowly with great effort lifted my hand up to his cheek and wiped away his tear before a nasty cough took hold of me, making my frame shake as it continued.

"Hermione"

The one word made me look up again, It was the first time I had ever heard him say my actual name, It sounded kinder nice, If I was being honest... Wait what? I don't think Malfoy saying my name is nice.

"Hermione"

His voice brought me back again and I smiled, the feeling was now only in my arms, neck and head and I then knew I would have a matter of minutes before I was gone.

"You're a good person Malfoy, I've seen it" Pointing to Dean and his father. I saw his confused expression again and allowed myself a little chuckle. "You didn't hurt either of them, The Malfoy I once knew would have! Don't you see it, you are changing and deserve to live, deserve to prove yourself, to show others you're not like them! So take this chance and do the right thing... For me, Blaise, your mother and more importantly for yourself"

His was shaking his head at this, but I only smiled, my time was nearly up and I Didn't have time to argue with the stubborn prick, so all I did was kiss my fingers than place them on his cheek... before drawing my last breath but not before I heard the soft and sorrowful voice of Malfoy once more!

"I don't deserve anything, anything, I hurt you and now I've killed you... I will never forgive myself but I will try to do what you asked because I owe you that and I know you probably can't hear me but I'm so sorry for everything and If I could change that I would... Are you sure you have to leave, what would potter and weasley say? Huh... they need their mastermind! You can't die Hermione, you have to live!"

Dying didn't hurt but hearing my enemy say those words did.

it was funny if i'm honest, this didn't feel like goodbye yet those words had pierced my heart, Reminding me I was dying and what was worse those words hurt more than what his insults did.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, it was the last thing I felt as I left this world behind.


	6. Chapter 6 Time to say goodbye

Chapter 6: time to say goodbye

In no one's perspective just for this chapter.

It had been a week since the final battle now and Harry had won and Voldermort lost, most of his followers were rounded up and sent to Azkaban, in whole the wizarding world was finally in peace but for some this was not so.

_3.45pm Hogwarts grounds_

"We are gathered here today, to commemorate the death of a follow student, a sister to some, and in my eyes a hero... Hermione Granger"

As McGonagall finished speaking, a few sobs escaped into the air and echoed round the grounds.

It was a very sad day for some people and even though a week had passed, some people were still in denial that the know-it-all-bookworm heroine was dead.

As harry walked up to the podium situated in the middle of the grounds, another boy was walking towards the memorial service, yet he stayed hidden by the tree's with hopes of not being seen.

"Hermione Granger was more than a friend to me, she was family, she was my sister who I cared and loved for very much!

She kept me and Ron in check for all these years, bugging us to do homework and making sure we didn't get hurt. She was an annoying girl but she always had our best interests at heart. She would speak her mind and not care what anyone would think of her opinions." Harry voice began to get clipped with sorrow and sadness yet he continued on. " Hermione looked for the good in everybody and when she found it she would be so happy, she put herself out for others even if it meant the risk of her getting hurt. Always the brains of our operations too, without her we wouldn't be here right now, we would still be on a hard and long going battle with the dark lord himself.

I want everyone to just stop and close their eyes for a minute and picture Hermione in their minds, picture her smile and her eyes when they were full of curiosity and now I want you to think about everything she has ever done for you... Hold that memory dear everybody and remember Hermione they way she would of wanted us too"

With that harry walked back to his chair and sat down, seeing Ginny beside him crying he took her in his arms and hugged her and comforted her, his girlfriend ,pushing away his own pain to help the ones he loved.

Hermione would want him to be strong and so that is what he would be.

Little did anyone know but a platinum blonde stood in the corner, tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered Hermione saving him, taking the killing curse for him, Draco couldn't take the pain anymore and let out a strangled sob not caring who heard him.

Everyone that was seated at memorial turned round to see a distraught Malfoy on the floor by a tree crying his eyes out as he stared straight ahead at the casket that held Hermione's body.

Harry and Ron seeing Malfoy rushed over to him seething with anger, no doubt the thought running through their heads was the same...' what is he doing here, he doesn't care for her, the arrogant bigheaded cruel prick, he has some nerve turning up'.

When the boys reached Malfoy they drew there wands, they were ready to strike, yet Malfoy did nothing he just stayed where he was.

"Malfoy" snapped Ron "You have no right coming here, get lost before i hex you because I 'am very much tempted too"

But Malfoy's reply stopped them in their tracks; even though it was a whisper they heard it and it tore them apart.

"She saved my life, she saved me, she took the killing curse for me, she saved me and I still don't understand why, why did she do it? I deserved it, but she saved me... SHE SAVED ME!

When Malfoy looked up at Ron and harry the both wore shocked expressions, but that's when the boys finally snapped.

Harry's hands where at Malfoy throat, yet Malfoy still did nothing but just look up at Harry his eyes full of so many overwhelming emotions; Regret, Guilt, sorrow, Hatred, confusion.

Suddenly the grip Harry had on Malfoy loosed and then his hands were once again by his sides.

Harry knew he couldn't hurt Malfoy if Hermione had gone to such lengths to save him; it would be an insult to her memory... Harry knew as much as he wanted to blame Malfoy for this, he couldn't as Hermione had done it for a reason at this he realize it was time to finally say goodbye.


End file.
